Fic de entrada de torneo Oc: Batalla entre Dioses
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Preparativos antes del torneo, una motivacion, un aliado, un objetivo, el fuego comienza a moverse, pero no tan solo el tiene motivos, su compañero tambien esta interesado.


**Encuentro entre Dioses**

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto es una nota del autor)

Es un día soleado donde me encuentro en mi gran palacio, desayunando junto con mis personajes, Fuji, Kintaro, Kaishi, Akarui, Mekura (Del Fic El cumpleaños de Hinata y el Antishikateam), Kael (Aparecio en el fic del Destino del espadachín), Ichi, Ni y San (Del Fic Un nuevo enemigo Amenaza Konoha), cuando escuchamos una gran explosión afuera.

Chipp fue ¿por el correo cierto?—pregunto a mis subordinados—

Aparezco como un joven de quince años, pelo rojo parado, color de piel morena, usando una playera negra con la imagen de un monito de palos jugando videojuegos, usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul, unos calcetines blancos, unos tenis negros.

Si, hoy fue su turno—responde Fuji, dando una mordida a su pan tostado—

El pelo de Fuji es de color rojo lacio, ojos color negro, su color de piel es morena, tiene quince años, es de complexión física normal, usa un pantalón azul, con una playera blanca, y un chaleco negro, usa sandaleas.

Solo a él le tocan los paquetes bombas—agrega Kintaro—

Kintaro, tiene el pelo corto es de color negro, su color de piel es morena, en la cabeza trae un paliacate blanco, usa una camisa negra, y un pantalón negro, tiene unas calcetas color blanco, y usa zapatos negros, sus ojos son de color negro, se especialidad es cocinar.

¿Cómo es que puede sobrevivir?—pregunta Ni—

Tiene veintitrés años, se peina para atrás, su cabello es de color negro con una raya blanca que pasa en medio, sus ojos son de color negro, su piel es morena, usa una playera azul, y arriba un suéter negro, usa un pantalón de mezclilla azul, unas calcetas negras y unos tenis color negro con rojo.

A un es un misterio, algunos creemos que es inmortal—responde Kaishi—

Tiene quince años, es de pelo largo color castaño, ojos negros, se le notan mucho los colmillos, su color de piel es blanca, usa una playera de manga larga blanca, junto a un pantalón de mezclilla negro, usa calcetas y tenis blancos, siempre va acompañado de un gato del tamaño que le llega a la cintura, y fácilmente puede montarse, el color del pelo del gato es blanco, y su nombre es Akarui.

"(¿Cómo es que pudimos terminar con sujetos como estos?)"—Se pregunta a si mismo Ichi—

Es una persona de veintitrés años, tiene pelo negro que le tapa el cuello, usa un turbante color azul en la cabeza, tiene marcas negras alrededor de los ojos, estos son de color negro, es de piel morena, no lleva playera nada mas un chaleco color café, el cual muestra su formado cuerpo, usa un pantalón café con rayas negras a los lados, trae en el cuello una bufanda blanca, y usa sandalias.

Se escucha abrir la puerta mostrando a Chipp (Del Fic El cumpleaños de Hinata y el Antishikateam), por un momento, para que esta se le cierre golpeándolo.

Suerte, que tengo mi botiquín—dijo Mekura—

Tiene dieciséis años, su cabello es castaño y largo hasta el cuello, es ciego y trae tapado los ojos con una cinta blanca, su color de piel es blanca, usa una playera negra, junto con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, usa calcetines blancos, con tenis blanco con azul, el tiene una extraordinaria buena suerte, siempre le suceden cosas buenas.

Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué el que sabe medicina es ciego?—pregunta Ni—

Tiene un don único en eso—respondo a la pregunta—

Ya acabe—menciona el ciego del grupo—

Mekura… Parece una momia—dice Kaishi—

Miau—maúlla Akarui—

Mejor estudio medicina—menciona Ichi al ver a su compañero—

"(¿Por qué soporto a estos imbéciles?)"—se dice a si mismo San—

Tiene veintitrés años, es el más alto de todos los presentes, mide dos metros para ser exacto, su cabello es parado de color negro con dos rayas azules, que pasan en la parte de los ojos, el color de estos es azul, es de piel blanca, tiene una cicatriz en forma de espada debajo del ojo derecho, usa una camisa blanca, y arriba trae una gabardina color verde que le llega hasta los tobillos, usa un pantalón azul, y unas sandalias color blanco.

Después de un rato todos, nos reunimos encontrando unos objetos especiales, entre el correo, que un Chipp ya consiente soltó, que consistía en una carta con un símbolo que era una "M", también dos pequeñas esferas, y una carta.

Vaya al parecer alguien de un gran poder nos ha contactado—digo al ver la tarjeta volteándola viendo cierto símbolo, de que emboza una sonrisa—

¿Qué ocurre Maestro?—pregunta Kael—

Tiene veintiún años, su pelo es rubio y largo pasando el cuello, del tamaño del de Uchiha Itachi, sus ojos son color rojo fuego, su color de piel es moreno, siempre muestra una sonrisa cálida, viste una camisa roja con llamas en la parte de abajo, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unas sandalias, color rojo.

Al parecer algo que emociono a Daisuke kun—menciona Fuji—

Se queda en silencio un rato el antishikateam, y recuerdan algo.

¡Emocionado!—gritan todos al mismo tiempo excepto Mekura—

¿Qué ocurre cuando se emociona?—pregunta el ciego—

Quisiera ser yo el ciego, ahora—menciona Chipp—

Tiene el pelo parado color negro, sus ojos son de color rojo, su color de piel es morena, tiene dieciséis años, de ropa usa, una camisa azul con rayas, un suéter color rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas calcetas blancas, y unos tenis negros con rayas blancas, el siempre tiene mala suerte, una demasiado grande, a cada momento le sucede algo, aunque tiene una gran resistencia, que se puede pensar que es inmortal.

¿Acaso fue tan malo la ultima vez?—pregunto a mis subordinados—

Si—contestan los escondidos—

¿Qué ocurrió la última vez?—pregunta Ni a Ichi—

No lo sé aun no volvía—responde—

Unos monos voladores, atacaron el lugar, tan solo para comprobar que la diversión acaba cuando ellos llegaban, destruyeron todo el lugar—dijo Kael—

¿En serio nos creaste?—pregunta San—

Claro dime acaso, ¿quieres comprobar si por mi sangre corre el deseo, de que seas uno con la espada?—le respondo a mi subordinado de la cicatriz de espada, mostrando una sonrisa—

Esa sonrisa tan solo dice la verdad, en verdad tengo ese deseo de pelear contra ti, pero mi deseo, es superado por mi respeto hacia ti Daisuke sama—responde San—

¿Díganos de que se trata todo esto?—pregunta Ichi—

Bien al parecer, varias creaciones se juntaran, llevando un torneo, pero solo uno de ustedes puede participar—respondo a mis creaciones—

Que emocionante—dice Kael con su tranquilidad de costumbre, mostrando su acostumbrada sonrisa—

Genial, será una gran oportunidad de buscar nueva bellezas, y demostrar al verdadero asesino—dijo Ni—

Suena interesante, Daisuke Sama—responde Ichi—

Genial, una oportunidad para que mi nueva espada, sea cubierta por sangre de mis victimas—menciona el ninja de la cicatriz en forma de espada—

Puede ser una oportunidad de mostrar mis estrategias—responde Fuji—

Mi cocina vencerá a todo—dijo Kintaro—

Akarui y yo demostraremos quien es el amo—dice Kaishi mientras acaricia a su gatuno amigo—

Demostrare que mi mala suerte, no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa—responde Chipp—

Se ríen Fuji, Kintaro, Kaishi, Akarui y Ni, por el comentario de Chipp.

¡Lo demostrare! Cerrare los ojos y entrare a una puerta que me lleve a otro mundo y saldré intacto—menciona Chipp—

Cierra los ojos y todos ven como se golpea con una pared, luego con otra, vuelve a golpearse con la misma, retrocede y cae de un balcón, sobre un jardín de cactus.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH—grita Chipp del dolor—

¿Puede ser peor?—pregunta Ichi—

De repente ven como un dragón gigante lanza fuego al campo, quemando todo, viendo a un Chipp, muy lastimado.

Me da lástima ese sujeto—menciona San—

Bueno hay que ir a ayudarlo, Kael baja con Mekura para curarlo y subirlo, después les explicare como decidiremos esto—digo a Kael y Mekura—

Voy maestro—responde Kael—

Necesitare el botiquín especial—responde Mekura—

Después de curar a Chipp contra quemaduras, quitarles las espinas y sanar sus huesos rotos, se preparan para ver quien ira.

Chicos, esta oportunidad ha llegado a ustedes, y tienen más posibilidades de ir, debido al reducido número que hay en estos momentos, lo haremos del siguiente método—después de lo que dije, jalo una cuerda que emite una luz—

¡Como brilla!—comenta Kintaro—

Es… ¿una caja?—dice extrañado Kaishi—

Que emocionante—comenta Ni—

Exacto esta es la caja de la suerte—comento a mis subordinados—

Observan todos, una caja roja, con un hoyo por arriba, donde metes la mano y sacas lo que haya dentro.

¿Qué tiene de especial? La veo como una caja normal, Daisuke sama—dijo Ichi—

Veras esta caja tan solo te permite funcionar correctamente, con el mayor poder de la buena suerte de todos los mundos, ¡Mekura es tu turno!—respondo a mi subordinado—

Mekura pasa y le doy la caja, la cual emite una luz de su interior, lo que demuestra que se activo.

Bien chicos, como Mekura decidió no participar, he elegido este método, cada uno pasara y sacara un premio, todo depende de su suerte, ¿Quién será el primero?—pregunto a mis subordinados—

Todos se miran por un momento, y pasa primero Chipp.

Seré el que vaya al torneo—menciona al mismo tiempo de que mete la mano en la caja y saca un papel—

"Felicidades, tus habilidades se pondrán a prueba, haz ganado una batalla, contra Oz (Zombi de Moría de tamaño descomunal de One piece)" ¿Quién demonios es Oz?—después de lo dicho desaparece—

Veamos cómo le va a Chipp—dijo Daisuke a los demás sacando del techo una televisión gigante—

La televisión se enciende, mostrando una ciudad la cual tiene un enorme zombi del tamaño de un rascacielos, el cual agarra a Chipp, lo arroja al piso y le cae encima.

Eso debe doler—menciona Ni—

Que patético—dijo San—

Bien hay que continuar, ¿Quién sigue?—pregunto a mis subordinados—

Veamos que hay para mí—dice Ni—

Mete su mano y saca el papel, el cual lo lee y se pone feliz, transformándose en gato.

¡Esto es mejor! ¡Un viaje a baños termales, donde hay hermosas chicas!—menciona Ni—

Bien por ti Ni kun—dijo Kael—

Eso es tener suerte—menciona Kintaro—

Voy yo, quiero desgarrar la carne de mis oponentes—menciona San—

Saca su papelito, lo lee y se transforma en un pescado.

¿Qué demonios decía?—pregunta Fuji—

No es de tu importancia—responde San arrojándole el pescado—

¡Bien es la comida de hoy!—comenta Kintaro agarrando el pez—

Akarui y yo seremos los elegidos—comenta Kaishi—

Saca el papel de la caja y se transforma en una pelota de estambre.

Odio esa caja—menciona Kaishi—

Miau Miau (Si estambre) —maúlla Akarui—

Veamos que me prepara mi suerte—dice Ichi—

Saca su papel y sale un turbante color negro.

No sé qué decir—menciona Ichi—

Vaya un turbante de gala—comento a mi subordinado—

Quedan tres concursantes—menciona Mekura—

Me toca—menciona Fuji—

Saca su papelito y lo lee.

¿De qué me sirve esto?—pregunta Fuji—

Piensa por un momento y se le ocurre una idea.

Ya se—dice Fuji—

Extiende su mano, aparece una piña, la cual arroja a San, y lo golpea en la cara.

¡Te matare!—grita un furioso San—

Quien lo diría un poder para invocar piñas—comento a los demás, viendo como San ataca con todo a Fuji, mientras este contra ataca con piñas—

¿Quién va de ustedes dos?—pregunta Mekura—

Veamos mi suerte—menciona Kael—

Se acerca y saca el papel, transformándose en un letrero gigante, que dice "Felicidades ganador".

Has ganado Kael, iras al torneo—digo a mi subordinado—

Que honor—responde Kael—

Kintaro, ¿quieres ver tu suerte?—pregunta Mekura—

Tengo curiosidad—menciona Kintaro—

Mete la mano y lo que saca, es una galleta de la suerte.

¿Qué demonios?—se pregunta Kintaro—

Vaya son casos muy raros, lo que te diga la galleta, será una suerte mayor—digo a mi subordinado—

Abre la galleta Kintaro y lee el papel que se encuentra dentro, que dice.

"Haz ganado una cocina indestructible", genial ya no tendremos que reconstruirla cada vez que Chipp entra—menciona Kintaro—

Tu suerte es buena—dijo Mekura—

Supervisen como le va a Chipp, tengo que hablar en privado con el ganador del concurso—digo a mis subordinados—

Bien—responden los demás—

De repente la habitación comienza a cambiar, dando a un campo donde hay cientos de arboles de manzanas, dando frutos.

¿Por qué me traes aquí maestro?—pregunta Kael—

Extiendo ambas manos y de un árbol cae una manzana roja, mientras de otro cae una verde, ambas en mi mano.

Tu fruta favorita son las manzanas, dime ¿Cuál eliges, la roja o la verde?—pregunto a mi subordinado—

Kael muestra una sonrisa por el comentario, salta hacia un árbol que se encuentra arriba de el agarrando una manzana de color rojo y verde.

Elijo esta porque es especial, no por su sabor, no por su color, si no por su significado, fue con quien elegí la ultima vez, que me hiciste la pregunta, y con la cual ella me cambio—responde el rubio—

Bien, sabes que el mundo realmente no te limita a dos opciones, realmente hay más opciones, así es como haz peleado siempre, y es como se que llevaras acabo este torneo—menciono a mi subordinado—

Por eso se que algún día la encontrare—dijo Kael—

Te explicare el torneo, según dice esta carta—menciono mostrando una carta—

Escuchare—menciona Kael—

Se llevara en lugar llamado el Palacio del Nexo, ahora que lo pienso le falta un nombre a mi palacio—menciono a mi subordinado—

Maestro habrá tiempo para eso después—dice Kael al ver que me desvió del tema—

Cierto, bueno como iba diciendo en este palacio se juntaran dentro de poco varias personas, para pelear, ya que se necesita una gran fuerza para obtener una orbe del deseo… que interesante—dije después de leer lo ultimo—

¿Qué sabes sobre el orbe del deseo?—pregunta Kael—

Es un orbe muy poderoso el cual se cree que puede hacer cualquier cosa, se desconoce su poder, así que puede ser el objeto más poderoso de todos los mundos—respondo a mi subordinado—

Algo de semejante poder, podría ayudarme a encontrarla—menciona Kael—

Cierto, ya no tendrías que buscar más, ver el caos de las diferentes dimensiones, ¿puede el fénix por fin encontrar lo que tanto busca?, el que pueda renacer junto con alguien más—digo a Kael—

Iré maestro, entrare al torneo por ese orbe—dice Kael totalmente determinado—

Nada mas hay una cosa más que debes saber, también piden que lleves a alguien, quien te ayude en batalla, pero tiene que ser alguien de otra dimensión, a esta, una vez que lo convenzas tienes que capturar su esencia en estas orbes, para poder llamarlo y te pueda ayudar—explico a mi subordinado arrojando dos orbes vacías las cuales atrapa Kael—

Ya he observado a alguien en mis viajes—menciona Kael—

Te dejo para que te prepares, tengo que ver cómo va Chipp—comento a Kael mientras desaparezco del lugar—

Tengo que ir por mis cosas y mi ropa para la batalla—menciona Kael desapareciendo también—

Tiempo después se ve una gran ciudad la cual es cubierta por la lluvia, una torre en especial que tanto de la parte de enfrente como la de atrás, tienen rostros gigantes, una puerta se abre de la punta dejando salir a Kael el cual ahora lleva como ropa, una playera negra de manga larga, con cuello en "V", arriba de la camisa lleva una gabardina también de manga larga roja, abierta permitiendo ver la playera de abajo, el chaleco tiene por todos los bordes dorados, y trae en las mangas dibujos de llamas, al igual que por toda la parte de debajo de la gabardina, lleva un pantalón color blanco, y lleva en la cintura un turbante rojo con un fuego en medio, lleva unas botas negras, en la espada trae dos estuches de espadas, en forma de "X", en el mango de sus espadas lleva dos pequeñas llamas, trae arriba una capa con un gorrito, para protegerse de la lluvia, color rojo fuego, en medio de la capa lleva bordado un fénix rodeado por un circulo de fuego, con las alas extendidas.

Si que está lloviendo, ¿Dónde comenzare a buscarlo?, aunque creo que ya sabe que estoy aquí—menciona el rubio—

Mientras dentro de la torre se escucha a una mujer hablando con alguien más.

Hay alguien en la parte más alta de la torre, de repente apareció—dijo la chica—

Encárgate de el—menciona un voz gruesa, proveniente de un hombre, el cual junta sus manos y la lluvia comienza a desaparecer—

Mientras afuera Kael nota como la lluvia deja de caer, y de repente es rodeado por cientos de hojas de papel, que se transforman en varias agujas, las cuales atacan al chico de ojos rojos, pero todas se convierten en cenizas a su alrededor.

Mi nombre es Suzaku no Kael, ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunta mostrando su rostro, al igual que su habitual sonrisa—

Varios papeles salen, juntándose frente a el tomando forma de una bella chica de pelo azul corto, con una rosa de papel en su pelo, maquillaje en sus parpados, ojos color azul, con un piercing debajo de su labio inferior, vistiendo un traje largo negro con nube rojas, de su espalda brotan alas de ángel, formadas por hojas de papel.

Me conocen como el "Ángel de Dios"—responde la chica de pelo azul—

Ya veo, de todas formas a ti no te busco—dice Kael—

El ángel de Dios, ataca una vez mas de frente esta vez haciendo con sus papeles, lanzas pero estas simplemente, se vuelven a hacer cenizas alrededor de Kael, dejándola extrañada.

No veo ningún sello, ni siquiera el intentar esquivarlo, simplemente se vuelven cenizas a su alrededor—menciona la chica del piercing—

Ya veo, al parecer es algún tipo de técnica de línea sucesoria—dice una voz de hombre—

Tu eres Pain ¿no?—menciona Kael viéndolo con sus ojos rojos—

Se muestra un hombre de pelo alborotado color naranja, pupila color negra, con varios círculos rodeándolas, lleva una banda de la aldea de la lluvia en la frente rasgada a la mitad, tiene varios piercings en las orejas, tres en la nariz y debajo de labio inferior dos que parecen colmillos, llevan puesto también un traje negro de nubes rojas.

Es hora de que sientas el dolor—menciona Pain—

Konan se retira del lugar a ver a Pain dejando solos en la parte de arriba de la torre a Kael y Pain.

E venido a buscarte para tratar un asunto contigo—menciona Kael—

Después de decir lo último siente como su cuerpo es atraído, por Pain, forma una espada de fuego en su mano derecha, la cual encaja a su oponente el cual se desvanece dejando un tronco en su lugar, el cual se quema, voltea viendo a Pain en donde el comenzó.

Al parecer no me escucharas, tendré que hacer entender a un Dios por las malas—dijo Kael—

Sale de la nada fuego alrededor de Kael, rodeándolo, formando una lanza de fuego, la cual arroja a Pain, y se desvanece antes de acercarse a su objetivo, comienza a moverse el Dios, hacia Kael este forma una espada de fuego, con la cual comienza a correr hacia su oponente, antes de llegar es repelido el chico rubio y ve como su oponente le encaja una vara negra que sale de su manga.

Interesante—menciona Pain—

Ve como el comienza a cambiar en fuego Kael, pasando atrás de él.

Tú tampoco te quedas atrás—dijo Kael—

De repente sale de abajo del suelo un enorme oso el cual ataca a Kael, solo que detiene su ataque con una de las espadas de su espalda, y le arroja una bola de fuego de su mano libre, haciéndolo desaparecer, y viendo al desvanecerse el humo a una chica baja de estatura, con los mismos ojos de Pain, con el pelo corto y hecho un nudo de la parte de arriba pareciendo unos pequeños cuernos, llevando también una bandana como la de Pain.

¿Por qué tiene los mismos ojos?—pregunta Kael—

Comienza a hacer sellos la chica, invocando a una cabra gigante, la cual ataca a Kael destruyendo gran parte de la torre, dejando ver polvo, al disiparse muestra a la cabra en el piso la cual se desvanece y Konan se acerca.

¿Escapo?—pregunta Konan—

No, el es muy astuto, en la torre el lugar de pelea es limitado, buscara un lugar más amplio, y sabe que lo buscaremos—dice Pain—

¿Lo busco?—pregunta Konan—

No, nada escapa de la vista de Dios—menciona Pain—

En otra parte debajo de la ciudad una pared se destruye mostrando a Kael con una espada en la mano derecha, llegando a un lugar amplio, donde hay un gran lago.

Parece un buen lugar para pelear ¿no crees?—pregunta el joven de pelo rubio—

Aparece debajo de la tierra un sujeto gordo con piercings en la cara, los mismos ojos que sus dos oponentes pasados, pelo peinado hacia atrás color naranja, con una bandana de la lluvia rasgada, llevando también el traje de color negro con nubes rojas.

Kael guarda su espada, se lanza al ataque, el sujeto gordo lo ataca con una patada, es esquivada agachándose, comienza a brotar fuego de sus manos poniéndolas en el piso, haciendo brotar fuego debajo de su oponente golpeándolo con una gran columna de fuego, y retrocede Kael, viendo como su ataque es absorbido y aparte viendo que cae a la derecha de su oponente, un sujeto de apariencia más grande, con piercings en su rostro, al igual que los ojos, la bandana iguales a los anteriores, tiene el pelo color naranja, pero erizado.

Con estos son cuatro, o debería decir cinco—menciona Kael—

Una patada viene detrás, esquivada agachándose, le da una patada baja que lo hace caer viendo como detrás de él se acerca un misil, el cual corta con un cuchillo de fuego a la mitad, de repente ve como de la tierra sale un enorme topo de grandes garras, que lo golpea pero se quema al descubrir que era de fuego, haciéndolo desaparecer, aparece por la tierra lejos del último ataque, observando a los de antes, pero ahora acompañado, por otros dos sujetos, que traen la misma bandana en el mismo lugar, los mismo ojos, y cubiertos de piercings, solo que uno parecía tener en la cabeza un pañuelo y mostraba una sonrisa, mientras que el otro era de cabello naranja largo que se dividía por enfrente, dejando ver su rostro.

Eres muy hábil—menciona Pain—

Los mismos ojos, pero cada uno muestra algo diferente, es como si todos fueran uno—dice Kael—

Todos somos Pain—responde el de pelo alborotado—

La chica hace sellos, invocando un enorme cuervo negro, el cual ataca embistiendo, pero es perforado por una flecha de fuego que lo hace desaparecer, viendo como varios misiles, se dirigen por enfrente.

**¡Muro de fuego!**—dice Kael—

Aparece un enorme muro de fuego, el cual hace destruir a los misiles, aparece el Pain gordo por detrás, atacándolo solo que desaparece Kael, y aparece detrás de su oponente, lanzándole una patada pero es detenida, por este y ve como el Pain del cabellos largo y el de apariencia madura, atacan por los lados hacia Kael con dos grandes disparos de agua, hace emanar fuego por todo su cuerpo en grandes cantidades, y evapora el agua antes de tocar su objetivo, dejando a los tres dentro de una gran nube de humo.

Las temperaturas que uso son muy grandes, para un jutsu normal, y sin sellos—menciona el Pain sin pelo—

¿Acaso te molesta?—pregunta Kael apareciendo por detrás—

Es golpeado por detrás Pain, mientras vuela por el aire es detenido por una lanza de fuego, que lo encaja en el suelo, comenzando a quemarlo.

Cae de arriba cientos de burbujas que provienen de una langosta gigante, y arriba de ella, se encuentra la chica Pain, la cual invoca arriba de la langosta, un enorme tigre.

Tengo que atraparlos a todos—menciona Kael sacando sus espadas—

Salta hacia el tigre el cual desaparece dejando ver a cinco Kael, solo que estos sin espada y comenzando a emanar fuego atando con cuerdas de fuego, la langosta la cual desaparece, aparecen el resto de los Pain, cada uno saliéndole de la manga varas negras, perforando a los clones, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Arriba—dice el Pain de pelo largo—

Ven a Kael parado en la pared, el cual forma unos sellos, y aparecen cientos de clones de él, los cuales saltan, dirigiéndose hacia los Pain.

Destruiremos a todos de un golpe—menciona el Pain sin pelo—

Se abre su cabeza lanzando una bomba, pero ven como aparece de repente Kael, golpeándola con su espada, haciendo que explote lejos, se acerca rápidamente formando alas de fénix en su espalda, y le entierra una de sus espadas, alejándolo del grupo, ven como los clones que caen, forman arcos y flechas de fuego, las cuales disparan hacia ellos.

Dispersémonos—menciona el Pain de pelo alborotado—

Intentan dispersarse, pero son detenidos viendo que están encerrados.

¿Cuándo hizo esto?—pregunta Pain—

"**Prisión de fuego marcada"**, tú mismo hiciste la prisión, mira a tu cuerpo sin pelo—menciona Kael el cual aparece dentro de la prisión—

Voltea a verlo y observa cómo hay una gran marca de fuego en forma de fénix, por todo su cuerpo.

Fue cuando clavaste la lanza—menciona Pain recordando el momento—

Esta técnica se activa una vez, cuando una persona está junto a mas de dos personas, generalmente se usa para cuando son varios grupos, muéstrame tu habilidad para salir de esto—dice Kael desapareciendo revelando ser un clon—

La chica Pain comienza a hacer sellos, y todas las flechas perforan la prisión, tan solo se ve una gran cantidad de humo negro que es del fuego de las flechas, desvaneciéndose, mientras todos los Kael desaparecen.

¿Dónde están?—pregunta Kael—

De repente es atacado por el Pain gordo por detrás, con su vara negra, la cual la esquiva, y ve como por su derecha lo ataca otra vara, la cual le hace un rasguño, y ve como de frente se acerca un puño siendo golpeado por el pain sin pelo.

No me dejas otra opción, siente lo que es el dolor—menciona Pain—

Ve Kael como es atrapado sumergiéndose, por una técnica de tierra, siendo rodeado por los seis Pains, cada uno sacando su vara negra, lanzándose sobre el enterrándolos, pero todos son cubiertos por fuego, y los seis desaparecen, comenzando a desaparecer todo el lugar, volviendo arriba de la torre los seis Pains, frente a Kael nuevamente.

En nuestro primer ataque hiciste el gentjutsu, muy hábil—menciona Pain—

No me gusta usarlos, pero siempre hay otra opción que pelear, si en verdad peleáramos, sería más complicado, como en mi ilusión—dice Kael—

¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunta el Dios—

Quiero tu ayuda para un torneo que se disputara, en poco tiempo pero no está en este mundo, no necesitas venir a ese lugar, yo te llamare simplemente poniendo tu esencia en estos orbes—dijo Kael—

Tu habilidad con el fuego no es una técnica de línea sucesoria, es algo más, no puedes ser de este mundo, eres un shinobi diferente, no parecer conocer el dolor de este mundo, que cambiare como el Dios que soy, tu eres un Dios del fuego—dijo Pain—

Toma ambas orbes cierra su mano y al abrirlas se ven dentro de ellas un color naranja y se las devuelve.

Me mostraras las cosas que conoces a cambio, y yo mostrare lo que es el dolor a quien se interponga en tu camino—dice Pain retirándose del lugar—

Un Dios… mi maestro no creerá como me llamaron, pero a decir verdad, si hubiera peleado contra el tal vez hubiera tenido que usar, el fuego negro—menciona Kael—

Se forma una puerta enfrente de el por la cual se va Kael, Konan observa cómo se va, y vuelve a dentro donde Pain observa a una visita.

Increíble, alguien de un gran poder, incluso para una técnica de línea sucesoria, seria problema—menciona un sujeto—

¿Algo que decir con mi elección?—pregunta Pain—

Quizás puedas encontrar un poder mayor al de los bijuus, así que asegúrate de no dejarlo caer, te esperare Pain—menciona el misterioso sujeto—

Lo hare, Uchiha Madara—menciona Pain—

Mantente cerca de él, podemos obtener cosas interesante—menciona Madara mostrando su sharingan que se asoma del hoyo de su máscara—

Mientras devuelta en casa Kael llega viendo, primero que nada a un Chipp en una cama completamente vendado, nada más se le ven la boca y los ojos.

Vaya, ganaste—menciona Kael—

De hecho perdió el conocimiento cinco veces antes de que Oz se cansara, y se fuera a otra parte, después lo sacamos de ahí, y le dimos todos los conocimientos médicos que existen—responde Fuji—

Ya veo—responde Kael—

Aquí están tus cosas—menciona Mekura dándole una mochila al rubio—

Aun falta tiempo, para el torneo—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

No es necesario, se te haría larga la espera así, que Daisuke sama, ha creado una puerta que te llevara al momento y lugar exacto, así que me pidió que te empacara comida, y otras cosas—menciona Mekura—

Saca Kael de la mochila un pato de hule.

¿Para que necesitaría un pato de hule?—pregunta Kael—

Nunca se sabe—responde Mekura—

Vamos Kael kun, la puerta espera—menciona Ni—

Comienza a cambiar el cuarto llevándolos, a la puerta que estoy construyendo, dándole el último toque.

¿Manija dorada, o negra?—me pregunto—

¿Cómo acabaste todas las demás puertas?—pregunta Kintaro—

Con ayuda de una moneda que habla, pero la gaste hace mucho en un refresco—respondo a mi subordinado—

No sé qué decir—menciona Kintaro—

Ya se manija color chocolate—menciono haciendo aparecer una de color chocolate, en la puerta—

Justo a tiempo—menciona Kaishi viendo a Kael junto con los demás—

Maldigo tu suerte, yo quería ir—comenta San—

Estarás bien tus habilidades son grandes—dijo Ichi—

¿Algún consejo para Kael chicos?—pregunto a mis subordinados—

Recuerda que para ganar una batalla, lo que importa no es la fuerza, si no la estrategia—dijo Fuji—

Nunca pelees con el estomago vacio, tu energía es importante—dice Kintaro—

Siempre ten los cinco sentidos alerta, cualquiera puede acercarse en cualquier momento—menciona Kaishi, mientras Akarui maulla—

Cuídate de cualquiera apariencia, engañan muchas veces—dijo Mekura—

La resistencia es tu gran amiga—menciona Chipp—

Cualquier cosa puede ser un arma, en las manos correctas—dice Ichi—

Cuida tu espalda, es el principal ataque de un asesino—agrega Ni—

Ellos no tendrán piedad de ti, ya sea hombre o mujer, incluso un niño puede ser peligroso—dice San—

Recuerda que siempre hay más de una opción, escondida pero la hay, toma y cuídate, te esperamos—digo a mi subordinado arrojándole una manzana de color rojo, con verde—

Gracias a todos, nos veremos dentro de un tiempo—dice Kael—

Kael abre la puerta y entra, llevándolo a las puertas del palacio del nexo.

**Bien este es mi fic de entrada para el "Torneo de Oc: La pluma y la espada", ahora ya nada más me queda esperar a que llegue la fecha de comienzo, para conocer al primer oponente de Kael, aparte de que veremos cómo pelea junto con Pain, será emocionante, nos vemos.**


End file.
